Current methods of mass data transfers lock the transferred objects in order to assure the integrity and consistency of the transferred data. This locking of the data leads to the unavailability of functions and services related to the transferred data. This situation applies in many cases also to software update events or configuration change events, where a system landscape or its parts need to be stopped.